


Tides

by alturo3



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Free Verse, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Poetry, Post-Break Up, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Suicidal References, Unreliable Narrator, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alturo3/pseuds/alturo3
Summary: Minho likes the beach...
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 6





	Tides

**Author's Note:**

> You can interpret the poems however you want.

Tides:

Sometimes.  
Minho wishes,  
the tides would roll in  
and drag him away with them.

Rough Sea:

It’s been a while since he’s visited the coast.  
Mighty rocks fighting the rough sea.  
It's been awhile since he’s come to terms with what happened to Chan.  
A day burrowed deep into his head.  
Ingrained in his very being since then.  
Like a clear photograph in his hazy memory he can describe every detail of that day.  
Yet when he tried, his tongue tied up, his eyes watered, mighty rocks fighting the rough sea.  
A bitter smell of the salty water, sand nestled deep between the crevices of his shoes.  
The sand would stick with him.  
The sand would let go of him.  
But the memory won’t.

Guilt:

Minho wishes,  
the tides would roll in  
and drag it away with him.  
A faulty smile, he knew; the familiar face,  
clear resolution, he knew; yet he didn’t…  
So clear, it was so clear.  
Hindsight is taunting.  
So clear, he should’ve grabbed Chan’s hand.  
He’s torturing himself, pondering on it.  
So…

Minho wishes,  
the tides would roll in  
and drag everything with them.

Warmth:

His senses were fading,  
erratic and preoccupied with a memory.  
A burning memory, as it flashed.  
Disturbing? Not disturbing enough.  
Calm? Too eerie.  
Warmth? It did that.  
His skin flushed at the knowing of getting to say goodbye.  
He knew, he really did, but it could’ve been worse.  
He was warm enough.  
Even if that warmth was the bitter cold ripping away his senses slowly.

Away:

The tantalising curiosity hidden in Minho’s mind had to halt.  
It never did, but he really did try to make it.  
He found it strange how the beach was so different from his image.  
Though he hadn’t been to the beach in quite a while.  
(It not being on fear, moreover the longing to stay.)  
He convinced himself he knew.  
Obviously he knew what he should’ve done but ignored it.  
Though he didn’t know why Chan… did that.  
Why he went away.

Minho wished.  
Chan would roll in,  
and drag him away.

Love?:

The sea was a metaphor for them.  
When everything was crashing down;  
On the rocks.  
The puns made him laugh, the reality made him stop.  
Mighty rocks fighting the rough sea.  
Was it worth it at all, If Chan would just  
disappear.  
Leave Minho to be tortured by his selfish departure.

But was it really selfish?  
Minho knew Chan didn’t love him anymore.  
That was okay. As long as Chan was happy.  
Minho knew Chan didn’t like the small coastal town they resided in.  
That was fine.  
They’d cope.  
Together.  
But was it really love on Chan’s part if he didn’t even let him know.

Selfish:

Minho wished. He wished and he wanted,  
he needed, he prayed, he begged, he pleaded, he whined as Chan dove into him.  
Tongue’s crashing like waves in the ocean.  
Chan was probably in it for lust.  
But that’s good.  
That’s okay.  
It was a start.  
Minho would convert him somehow.  
Into a devout believer of their relationship.

Minho wished.  
Chan would kneel,  
and beg for him.

Epiphany:

Sudden shock? Not quite but a slow,  
bitter,  
painful,  
excruciating,  
realisation.  
Chan had left him. The rocks eroded.  
Minho was selfish, deluded in the belief of  
making it work, deluded in the belief of the past.  
When things felt hopeful, and not filtered with despair.

Rocks:

Even through all the hardship.

Minho believed.  
Chan would come back,  
and they’d both be dragged away.  
Together...


End file.
